Meurtre
by MPZT
Summary: Un meurtre survient et le coupable est parmi nos amis... Enquête!
1. Default Chapter

**MPZT :** bonjour à tous. Bon comme « le petit chaperon rouge » avait été apprécié, j'ai décidé de faire une autre fic humour. Bon c'est _supposé_ être drôle. J'ai fait sa sur un coup d'inspiration pi je c vraiment pas ce que sa va donner. Vous allez p'têtre lire ça en levant les yeux au ciel à chaque quequ lignes… pi sa va baisser ma réputation (jen ai tu une…??? En2k men fou.) je pense c plus po rapport et débile quautre chose… en2k plus que chaperon rouge. 'tites précisions avant de commencer : Ginny est la perso principale. Nos 'ti n'amis, pour se cacher de Voldemort, sont dans une tite entreprise moldue qui s'ont créé. Ginny est la « boss » parce que c'est la vie posez moi pas de question. Ron est son secrétaire. Hermione, Harry pi Lavande i sont des employés normaux. Draco yé le gardien de sécurité. Harry pi lavande i sortent ensemble. Pi comme mon autre fic drole sa va être bouré de fotes d'aurtographe… mais c'est pas grave ce que quand je fais sa drole mes phrases sont pas toujours très gramaticalement corecte fac… en2k… Bon, c'est OK? C'est compris?

**Ron :** Pourquoi on est pogné dans ce trou pourri?

**Hermione :** Parce qu'il faut se cacher de Voldemort.

**Ron :** Pourquoi?

**Hermione :** Parce qu'il est méchant.

**Ron :** Mais pourquoi il est méchant?

**Hermione :** Selon les livres que j'ai lu ce serait du à …

**Harry :** Ah ben la ferme-là on veut pas un cours on vient de finir l'école pi on est content. Tu veux devenir Psychologue?

**Lavande **: Ou psychiatre?

**Ron :** Ou psychopathe?

**Hermione :** Pauvre con.

Ginny observait le manège de ses amis/employés avec un petit sourire amusé/désespéré sur ses lèvres. C'était le matin, ils venaient d'arriver et déjà c'était « pourquoi on est pris ici ? »

**Ginny :** Ok! Tous au boulot!

**Harry :** C'est quoi qu'on fait comme travail?

**Ginny :** Euhhh…. J'ai oublié de trouver quelque chose… euh…

**Ginny :** Euhhh…

**Ron :** Euhhh…

**Hermione:** Ron, que c'est que tu fais?

**Ron :** ben je fais quesque Ginny a demander : Euhhh…

**Harry :** Hahahahaha (bon on va dire qui rit parce que le hahahahaha sa parait tetre po…)

**Hermione :** Harry, rit pas ça l'encourage.

**Ginny:** vous allez essayer de trouver un moyen d'ôter le gras dans le beurre!

**Lavande (l'air consterné) :** le beurre c'est du gras.

**Ginny :** mais c'est pas grave, mais c'est pas grave!

**Ron :** comment on fait ça?

**Ginny :** ben c'est à vous de le trouver!

Ils sortent tous du bureau.

_2h et demi plus tard_

Ginny va voir comment ça avance.

**Lavande :** j'ai trouvé sur internet une centaine de pages d'information sur le sujet.

**Harry :** moi j'ai rien trouvé je me suis endormi.

**Hermione :** j'ai fait des calculs mathématiques et ça donne que la quantité de gras dans le beurre est égale à pi ( ∏ ) divisé par le trois quart de la quantité de calories plus la moitié du tiers du poids du sel contenu dans le huitième de la moitié d'un kilo de beurre multiplié par 5 et divisé par 18 fois le nb de calories. 

_tout le monde dort_

**Ginny (en baillant) :** c'est très bien Hermione. Et toi Ron?

**Ron :** regardez (il montre un tapis roulant). J'ai posé le beurre dessus pour qu'il fasse de l'exercice et pour qu'il perde du poids mais ça a pas marché.

**Hermione (sarcastique):** Oh mon dieu! Comment ça?

**Ron :** Je me le demande bien…

**Ginny :** Bon maintenant on va travailler sur d'autre chose. 

**Ron :** Quoi?

**Ginny :** J'ai dit qu'on allait travailler autre chose.

**Ron :** je sais. Qu'est-ce qu'on va travailler?

**Ginny :** euhh… je sais pas. Qui qu'y a une idée?

**Harry :** moi je sais! On va travailler sur la libération des arachides!

**Ginny (qui fait a peu près ça O_o)** : quoi?

**Harry ( qui lève les bras dans les airs et qui crie) :** LIBÉRONS LES ARACHIDES !!! LIBÉRONS LES ARACHIDES !!!

**Hermione( face comme ça -_-) :** les libérer de quoi?

**Harry :** euh… je sais pas…

**Hermione :** merde Harry t'es fou?

**Harry:** ben je sais pas… oui? Non? peut-être? C'est un choix de réponse?

*soupir*

_le lendemain_

Ginny ouvre la porte du bureau et trouva Ron assis à son bureau, penché dans un livre sur le quidditch.

**Ginny :** salut!

**Ron : **dérange-moi pas je suis occupé.

**Ginny :** tu lis un livre sur le quidditch?

**Ron :** non je fais semblant.

**Ginny (sarcastique) :** hahaha  très drôle

**Ron :** je te jure!!! Harry avait une drôle de face quand il est arrivé et il m'a dit de travailler et moi sa me tentais pas alors j'ai fait semblant.

**Ginny :** hum…. C'est louche…

**Ron **: non, c'est vrai mon histoire!

**Ginny : **je parle du comportement de Harry.

**Ron :** oui, c'est vrai. Je te parie qu'il est allé rejoindre les clans de Voldemort!

**Ginny :** ben non. Pas Harry quand même!

**Ginny :** je vais aller voir Harry!!!

Ginny avance vers le bureau de Harry, ouvre la porte et alors qu'elle tourne la poignée.

**Ron :** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

**Ginny (qui fait le saut et qui se retourner vers son frère) :** quoi?

**Ron :** une araignée!!!

**Ginny(-_-) :** Avada Kedavra!!!

La 'tite araignée meurt. 

Ginny recommence à ouvrir la porte.

**Ron :**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

**Ginny :** une autre araignée?

**Ron :** Non! Y'a un mort derrière toi!!!

Ginny se retourne et le corps de Lavande tombe sur elle.

**Ginny :** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Malefoy(gardien de sécurité) arrive,

**Draco :** Quesqu'il y a?

**Ginny:** Regarde! Elle est morte!!!

**Draco :** Tous le monde les mains en l'air!!!

Ginny attrape les bras de lavande et les tire dans les airs.

**Ron (en levant ses bras) :** Haut les mains! Haut les mains! Donne-moi ton cœur, donne-moi donne-moi ton cœur donne-moi ton cœur. Haut les mains!

Draco sort un fusil et tire sur Ron.

**Ron :** Oh non!

**Ginny :** il t'a tué?

**Ron :** non, non, c'est juste que sa paintball m'a tout sali!

Les quatre prochaines lignes ne sont pas à lire pour les tit cœurs sensibles parce que c… ptetre un ti peu dégueu…

**Harry( arrive dans la pièce avec un couteau et ouvre Lavande et sort son cœur) :** tiens Ron!

**Ron :** pourquoi?

**Harry :** tu voulais pas son cœur?

**Ron :** ah oui merci!

Hermione arrive dans la pièce.

**Hermione **: Oh mon dieu! 

Hermione s'évanouit.

**Draco :** Bon je vais tous vous interrogé les uns après les autres. Venez dans mon bureau. 

_un peu plus tard_

**Draco **: bon je vous ai tous interrogés sauf Lavande qui ne voulait pas me suivre… Les paris sont ouverts… le coupable est… Harry Potter!!!

**Harry :** Quoi? Non! C'est pas vrai! Je sortais avec elle! J'aurais pas fait ça!

**Draco :** toutes les preuves le prouvent!

**Ron :** une chance parce que d'habitude les preuves c'est pour prouver aussi…

**Draco :** on vous a vu avec un sourire bizarre ce matin en arrivant. Et la victime a été retrouvée morte dans votre bureau. Et vous aviez un couteau quand vous êtes arrivé.

**Harry :** ah ben tien tu me vouvoie?

**Draco :** euhhh Je t'emmène en prison.

Harry et Draco partent.

**Ginny :** oh non! Ils ont emmené Harry!

**Hermione **: ah t'as remarqué?

**Ginny:** mais c'est pas lui le coupable!

**Hermione **: ah non? Comment ça?

**Ginny :** Lavande n'est pas morte d'un coup de couteau! Elle est morte d'un sort, c'est sûr!

**Ron :** j'aurais pas du lui dire que Harry m'avait dit qu'il comptait tuer sa petite amie in?

**Ginny :** il t'a dit ça?

**Ron :** non, pourquoi?

Ginny assomme Ron.

_un peu plus tard_

**Ginny :** bon, vous avez compris? On va aller faire évader Harry de la prison!

**Ron :** Ouais! Comme dans mission impossible!

**Hermione :** ils font ça dans mission impossible?

**Ron :** ben… je sais pas…mais c'est une mission impossible, non?

**Ginny : **non, regardez.

Hermione et Ron regardent.

Harry est assis à une table en face de Malefoy. Et à côté d'eux il y a… Voldemort!

**Ginny (en courant vers eux) :** Harry! Que fais-tu ici? 

**Harry :** ben euh… Je suis devenu un mangemort.

**Ron :** HaHa!!!

**Hermione **: Familiprix!!

**Ron :** non mais je l'avais dit que Harry était un mangemort!

**Ginny :** c'est pour ça que tu avais un sourire bizarre? 

**Harry :** oui.

**Ginny :** t'as pas tué Lavande?

**Harry :** non

**Ginny :** fiouuuu… bon ok, ça va, tu vas pouvoir revenir travailler.

**Harry :** merci. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais modifier mon horaire parce que j'ai moins de temps avec deux job…

**Ginny :** pas de problème. Monsieur Voldemort, je vous prierais d'aller vous coucher il est tard. On ferme le magasin.

**Ron :** mais c'est pas un magasin!

**Ginny :** ben on ferme l'immeuble debord!

**Ron :** mais c'est même pas un immeuble!

**Ginny :** ben ferme toi debord!

**Ron :** Mais je suis même pas m… non laisse faire j'ai rien dit.

Voldemort part.

**Draco :** bon maintenant qu'on sait que c'est pu Harry le coupable, je pense que c'est Ginny qui a tué Lavande!

**Ginny :** Quoi?

**Draco :** tu as tué Lavande!

**Ginny :** ben non! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça?

**Draco :** parce que tu es amoureuse de Harry.

**Ginny :** et même si c'était le cas, je ne le tuerais pas!

**Draco :** ben justement c'est pas Harry qui est mort c'est Lavande. Et puis Ron m'a dit que tu avais jeté un Avada Kedavra sur une araignée, ce qui prouve que tu serait capable de la tuer!

**Ginny **: non! Ça peut pas être moi!

**Hermione :** c'est pas moi. J'ai perdu ma baguette magique!

**Ron :** moi j'ai pas de raison de la tué.

**Draco **: t'es faite! Mais je te laisse 24 heures pour trouver une preuve de ton innocence.

**Ginny :** Sois béni! Merci beaucoup!

**Draco :** mais c'est rien. De toute façon je suis occupé il faut que j'aille tuer Dumbledore demain alors…

Ginny : ok, je comprends.

_le lendemain_

Ginny arrive au bureau. 

Ron et elle sont les seuls à être arrivés.

**Ginny **: Ron, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a tué!

**Ron :** ah bon? Je m'en souviens plus… C'était quand?

**Ginny :** Arrête de jouer le jeu, je sais que c'est toi!

**Ron :** non. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça?

**Ginny :** euhhh… parce que…. Parce que… parce que tu es… fou!

**Ron :** non, ce n'est pas moi.

**Ginny :** c'est qui alors?

**Ron :** c'est…

Hermione entre dans la pièce avec un fusil à eau et tire sur Ron et il meurt.

**Ginny :** pourquoi t'as fait ça?!?

**Hermione :** parce qu'il allait me dénoncer!

**Ginny :** ben là… maintenant je sais de toute façon que c'est toi.

**Hermione :** ah ben oui… oups!

**Ginny :** c'est quoi cette arme?

**Hermione :** c'est un fusil à eau!

**Ginny (-_-)** : c'est avec ça que tu les as tué?!

**Hermione :** ben oui! 

**Ginny:** comment ça?

**Hermione :** ben c'est Malefoy à l'entrée il voulait pas que j'amène un machine gun automatique et pi ma baguette elle était cassée…

**Ginny :** pourquoi t'as tué Lavande?

**Hermione :** parce qu'elle sortait avec Harry et que moi j'aimais Harry!

**Ginny :** ben t'avais qu'à faire comme moi pi sortir dans son dos avec lui!

**Hermione :** Ah merde j'y avais pas pensé! Tu vas me dénoncer?

**Ginny :** euh… oui.

**Hermione :** alors je vais devoir te tuer!

Hermione tire avec son fusil à eau. Ginny fait le move de la matrice pi évite le jet d'eau. Sa pogne Voldemort qui était derrière elle.

**Voldemort :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hermione **: Ah merde j'ai raté mon coup pi j'ai tué le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps! Zut!

Hermione essaie de tirer mais sa marche pas. Elle se précipite vers l'évier.

Ginny sans faire exprès fige Hermione.

**Ginny :** je savais pas que j'avais les pouvoirs de Charmed! C'est super.

Ginny essaie de défiger Hermione sauf qu'elle est pas capable.

Harry arrive dans la pièce.

**Harry :** vous auriez pas vu mon père?

**Ginny :** ben il est mort ton père!

**Harry :** ben non finalement c'était Voldemort mon papa.

**Ginny :** ben je suis désolée il est mort aussi.

**Harry :** ah pi zut! Je suis plus un mangemort. Ça devien plate. Au fait, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Ginny :** Je peux arrêter le temps mais je suis pas bonne alors j'ai réussis à figer Hermione uniquement pi chui plus capable de la défiger.

**Harry :** C'est damage. Elle était quand même pas mal belle…

**Ginny :** commet ose-tu? 

Elle fige Harry mais elle est plus capable de le défiger non plus.

**MPZT :**C'est ainsi que Ginny fut innocenté, mais se retrouva toute seule étant donné que la moitié de ses amis étaient mort et les autres ils étaient gelés à vie.

THE END 


	2. note

ALLO!!!!!!!!!

Bon premièrement je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews………

Valria Granger, Nicolas et The Maraudettes qui me reviewez quasiment toutes mes fics et Fannie aussi à vous 4 MERCI BEAUCOUP!!!!!!

Mais je voulais vous demandez….

****

Est-ce ke je devrais faire d'autre fics de ce style-là ou bien me concentrer sur le petit chaperon rouge pour ce ki est " délire " ?

En2k j'attend vos réponses

@+ tout le monde

)! W

MPZT


End file.
